One of a Kind Family
by BeccaPatty
Summary: Yuuri's Dream has always been to grow up and get himself a kind and loving family of his own. He finds out that Familys arent always what you dream they would be.. sumtime they are even better!.. YUURAM


**Summary: **_Yuuri's Dream has always been to grow up and get himself a kind and loving family of his own. After his life taking a drastic turn as he gets thrown into a different world.. he finds out that Familys can come in all forms and arent always what you dreamed they'd be... sometimes they were even better! _

**Disclaimer**: I Do not own Kyo Kara Maou .. sniff .. tho id really love it if i did.. and If i did.. it'd be.. YUURAM all the way!! .. for now .. just wishful thinking thoo

One of a Kind Family

Shibuya Yuuri always had one dream growing up. He knew that when he got older .. he wanted to have a big family like the one he grew up in..

Sure his mother was a little crazy .. and yes she did tend to dress him up in dresses and coddle him like a little girl.. and His dad was just a little too submissive to his mothers will.. and his brother Shori... well lets not get started on him.. we'll just say he devoted himself a little too much to his baby brother.

The fact of the matter was that despite all their faults it was a kind and loving family. They were there for eachother in the good times and the bad times..

The Day Yuuri and Shori got into a fight in the other world.. His mother went so far as to scuba to the bottom of a lake.. just to attempt to help her two children .. Their dad even with a lack of scuba gear still swimming down to lend his support to both his sons and his wife. Oh and of Course Shori completely determined to be the earth maou and tap into some mazoku magic ..so he too would be able to help his baby brother. All and all.. Yuuri was proud to call them his family.

As it was always his dream.. he too wanted to have a nice family of his own.. A kind and doting wife, adorable loving children, and maybe a dog to tie it all together!.

However then that fateful day came when he was sucked down the drain of the girls room toilet.. and found himself in another world entirely!

Here his world was flipped upside down as not only does he find himself as a King of demons.. He also accidently aquires himself a fiance.. and a male one at that!..

Who would have thought that slapping someone on their left cheek is a sign of proposal.. ? Certainly not Yuuri.

His Fiance, Wolfram was just one of many faces that over the months Yuuri had grown accustomed to and had actually started to care for.

Although at first adamently denying any chance of ever being with wolfram ..Because hey he was a guy.. and it just wasn't right ... right? The blonde's fiery personality and sparkling emerald eyes did indeed start to grow on him. Wolfram always seemed to want to be wherever Yuuri was.. Even if it wasn't the best choice for Wolfram himself..

As that was often the case..

He would sail on boat after boat just to be with Yuuri (and to of course make sure the wimp didn't cheat on him as Wolfram oh so oftenly accused him of doing.) .. Even though Wolfram got horrible sea sickness. The blonde prince was indeed a loyal companion. Who grew into being Yuuri's very best friend.. and little by little he realized that being engaged to him wasn't that bad after all.

Oh and there is the fact of the matter that every step of the way Yuuri was thrown outta harms way by his wayward Fiance. Yuuri couldn't even begin to imagine how many times he had been saved by him. .. Lets just say.. Alot!

Along his many journies Yuuri aquired many new friends.

There was Conrad .. Who was actually his godfather as well as Wolfram's older brother..

Gwendal. Wolfram's other older brother who became like an older ,Scarier (when he was on the receiving end of one of his glares.).. big brother to Yuuri as well. ..

Anissina. Gwendal's lifelong friend and crazy inventor. She was more and more like a wacky sister in law every day.

Gisela, the usually calm and caring healer was like a sweet and caring older sister . It was sumtimes proven however, that in serious situations she quickly adapted into being a skillful vice commander.

Cecille or as most people called her Cheri-sama.. was definetly like a second version of his own wacky mother. With her dreams of romance and insistant glomping. She was also Wolfram's, Gwendal, and Conrad's mother... (although she certainly didn't look like it!.. the buxom blonde didn't look a day over 25)

Gunter.. was.. well Gunter was his adviser. as well as his biggest fan.. The loud silver haired man was clearly devoted to serve his _Heika's_ every will and desire.. at the very least Gunter was a good friend.

Last but most certainely not least was Greta. A young girl who at first tricked herself into the castle by claiming she was Yuuri's child out of wedlock.. Which when presented to the demon king then tried to assassinate him.. It turned out the small little girl lived with family members who didn't care for her.. and hated the king..and she thought that maybe if she were to kill the demon king.. they would be happy and love her..

After hearing about the poor girls circumstances Yuuri couldnt help but to fall in love with the cute little girl and set about on adopting her as his own. She was just one more step at bringing Yuuri and Wolfram closer together. For as soon as Yuuri decided on adopting her.. Wolfram barged in saying as how he was his fiance Greta would be both of theirs..And of course started spoiling her at every turn.

One night after Yuuri finished his daily stack of paperwork Gwendal left for him, He retired happily to his bedroom. Looking over towards his bed he found Wolfram already dressed for bed.. with a sleeping Greta curled up in his lap.

"Were you waiting up for me wolfram? " yuuri asked his fiance softly.

" Of course thats what a fiance does.. besides I just got finished reading Greta her bedtime story." He said as he held up the book he had been reading to her.

Yuuri Chuckled softly at the sight of Wolframs "bedtime story"...

"You were reading to her about different types of swords?"

"Of course we want our little girl to grow up nice and strong like her daddy Yuuri and papa wolf!" Wolfram said as he puffed his chest out proudly.

Yuuri chuckled once more as he made his way to their bed.

Flipping off the light Yuuri sighed contentedly as he slid into bed next to his Fiance. Gently placing their daughter in between them Yuuri pulled up the covers and turned on his side.facing his blonde fiance . Wolfram smiled softly in the dark before gently leaning over and placing a chaste kiss on yuuris lips.. which the black haired king eagerly reciprocated.

"g'nite yuuri"

"sweet dreams wolfram"

Leaning back from the kiss Yuuri wrapped his arm around both his daughter and fiance before settling in for another peaceful sleep with the ones he loved. His last thoughts before he drifted to sleep were..

_" Dreams really must come true .. for this family of mine is more than I could have ever wished for"_

**THE END**

_**Like it? Love it? Hate it? .. one way to let me kno.. oh yea.. i think u know what i mean... see that little review button down there.. click it!.. and tell me what u thought! .. please? **_


End file.
